Prostaglandins produced by cyclooxygenase and leukotrienes produced by lipoxygenase have been well known as physiologically active substances synthesized from arachidonic acid. Recently, it has been elucidated that 20-HETE, which is produced from arachidonic acid by the cytochrome P450 family enzymes, functions in various manner in vivo (J. Vascular Research, vol. 32, p. 79 (1995)). It has been reported that 20-HETE induces constriction or dilation of important organs such as the kidneys and the cerebral blood vessels, and causes cell proliferation, and it is suggested that 20-HETE plays important physiological roles in vivo, and participates in various kidney diseases, cerebrovascular diseases, or circulatory diseases (J. Vascular Research, vol. 32, p. 79 (1995); Am. J. Physiol., vol. 277, p. R607 (1999); and the like).